sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes: La Casa Deshabitada
Sherlock Holmes: La Casa Deshabitada (Sherlock's Holmes: The Empty House) fue un libro propuesto por Sherlockology (un fansite de la serie Sherlock) y la The Undershaw Preservation, una asociación dedicada a proteger Undershaw, la casa donde habitó Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La idea salió para ganar fondos y con ellos, continuar luchando por la preservación del sitio. A día de hoy, el objetivo de salvar la casa ha sido cumplido.Conan Doyle's home saved from redevelopment El precio del libro es de 12,92€ ($15,26, £9.19). Origen Para crear el libro, Sherlockology pidió a todos los fans que enviaran un fanfic o un poema inventado por ellos de Sherlock Holmes, empleando siempre material del canon original (por ejemplo, no podía incluirse el personaje de Molly Hooper pues sus derechos pertenecían íntegramente a la BBC), obligatoriamente en inglés. El objetivo original era incluir 20 historias y poemas, aunque al final fueron 31 los que se publicaron. El resto pasaron a publicarse en un PDF a disposición gratuita.SHERLOCK'S HOME: THE EMPTY HOUSE WINNERS ANNOUNCED Argumento En 1903 se vio La casa deshabitada y el regreso de Sherlock Holmes a 221B de Baker Street donde explica el engaño de su muerte en las cataratas de Reichenbach a su fiel amigo el Dr. John Watson. 2012 ve el Delito de la Casa Deshabitada, donde la antigua casa de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Undershaw, se encuentra en mal estado y amenazada de ser destruida para siempre. Por encargo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle para sí mismo, Undershaw fue testigo de la creación de muchas de sus obras más famosas, entre ellas El sabueso de los Baskerville y El regreso de Sherlock Holmes. Es un edificio que merece la preservación de la nación británica, y de hecho el mundo, para todos los tiempos. Por desgracia, el edificio se encuentra actualmente bajo la amenaza de promotores inmobiliarios que quieren dividir la casa en 3 unidades separadas y construir al lado. El permiso de planeamiento para el desarrollo ya ha sido aprobado por Waverley Borough Council. La Asociación de Preservación de Undershaw (UPT), con Mark Gatiss (BBC Sherlock) como patrón, se dedica a la preservación y protección de este importante edificio literario y están haciendo campaña para conseguir anular esa decisión, para que la casa pueda ser restaurada a su esplendor original y disfrutada como la vivienda que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle quiso que fuera. Este libro es una colección de breves historias de Sherlock Holmes y poemas escritos por los aficionados de todo el mundo en apoyo de la campaña Save Undershaw, incluso la portada ha sido diseñada por los fans. Las regalías del libro van hacia la UPT para preservar esta maravillosa casa para las futuras generaciones de Doyleans, entusiastas de Sherlock Holmes y fans literarios de todo tipo. Más información sobre la campaña Save Undershaw se puede encontrar en su página web: www.saveundershaw.com. Lista de relatos y poemas *'Undershaw', por Caitlin Rose Bowles *'Charlie Milverton', por Charlotte Anne Walters *'The Case of the Crystal Blue Bottle', por Luke Benjamen Kuhns *'The Last Quiet Talk', por Cathrine Mathilde Louise Hoffner *'The Case of the Silk Parasol', por Jude Parsons *'Distraction', por Ariane DeVere *'The Adventure of The Mad Colonel', por Evgeniya Zimina *'"I Walk a Path of Cyclicality"', por Katharine McCain *'The Beginning', por Annabelle Hammond *'The Matchmaker of Furrow Street', por Aine Kim *'The Greatest Detective', por Amber Butler *'The Adventure of the Black Feathers', por Julianne Ducrow *'221b for Undershaw', por Maria Fleischhack *'The Doctor and the Madman', por Cambria Trillian *'The Impromptu Plunge', por William Warren *'A Leap of Faith', por Emily Bignell *'A Detective Worth Your Money', por Jacoba Taylor *'The Blind Violinist', por Amy White *'The Constant First Meeting', por William Maulden *'Vir Requiēs', por Kaylin C. Sapp *'The Darkest Hour', por Peter Holmstrom *'A Train Ride to London', por C.M. Vale *'The Adventure of the Exploding Moon', por Scott Varnham *'Dust in the Wind', por Daphne Vertommen *'The Adventure of the Family Heirloom', por Jo Lee *'The Owner of the Green Leather Gloves', por Michelle Erkers *'The Adventure of the Broken Book', por Pamela R. Bodziock *'A Case of Murder', por Carla Coupe  *'The Doll and his Maker', por Patrick Kincaid *'The Ghost in the Military Machine', por Graham Cookson *'The Adventure of the Second Mantel', por Jack Foley Enlaces externos * Comprar libro en Amazon * Comprar libro en Amazon (España) Referencias de:Sherlock Holmes und das leere Haus Categoría:Libros derivados